Forget You
Forget You kommt in der Staffel 2 Folge The Substitute vor. Dieses Lied wird von Holly Holliday und New Directions außer Rachel gesungen. Holly fragt nach welches Lied sie singen wollen und Puck brachte dann den Vorschlag. Rachel ist gar nicht davon begeistert und singt deswegen auch nicht mit. Das Original ist von Cee Lo Green aus dem Album'' Ladykiller.'' Eigentlich heißt das Lied im Original Fuck You. Lyrics Holly Holiday: I see you driving 'round town With the guy I love and I'm like, Forget you! (New Directions ) Oo, oo, ooo Holly Holiday: I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough I'm like, Forget you and forget him too, Sayin', if I was richer, I'd still be with y , oh an ain't that some shhh? (Santana, Brittany, & Quinn): (ain't that some shhh?) Holly Holiday: And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best with a... Forget you! (Santana, Brittany, & Quinn): Oo, oo, oooo Holly Holiday: Yeah I'm sorry, I can't afford a Ferrari, But that don't mean I can't get you there I guess she's a XBox and I'm more an Atari, But the way you play your game ain't fair. I pity the fool that falls in love with you (Santana,Brittany & Quinn): (Oh shhh she's a gold digger) Holly Holliday: Well (Santana,Brittany & Quinn): (Just thought you should know it) Holly Holliday: Ooooooh I've got some news for you Yeah go run and tell your little girlfriend I see you driving 'round town With the guy I love and I'm like, Forget you! (Santana, Brittany, & Quinn): Oo, oo, ooo Holly Holiday: I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough I'm like, Forget you! I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya Ha, now ain't that some shhhh? (Santana, Brittany, Quinn): (ain't that some shhhh?) Holly Holiday: And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best with a... Forget you! (Santana,Brittany, Quinn) Oo, oo, ooo Holly Holiday: Now I know, that I had to borrow Beg and steal and lie and cheat. Trying to keep ya, trying to please ya. 'Cause being in love with yo ass ain't cheap. Now, I pity the fool that falls in love with you ohh (Santana, Brittany, Quinn): (oh shh she's a gold digger) Holly Holiday: Well (Santana, Brittany, Quinn): (just thought you should know it) Holly Holiday: Ooooooh I've got some news for you uh! I really hate you right now! I see you driving 'round town With the girl I love and I'm like, Forget you! (Santana, Brittany, Quinn): Oo, oo, oooo Holly Holiday: I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough, I'm like, Forget you! And forget her too! Said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya ha, oh ain't that some shh? (Santana, Brittany, Quinn): (ain't that some shh) Holly Holiday: And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best with a... Forget you! (Santana, Brittany, Quinn): Oo, oo, oooo Mercedes and Artie: Now baby, baby, baby, why you wanna wanna hurt me so bad? (So bad, so bad, so bad) I tried to tell my mamma but she told me "this is one for your dad" (Your dad, your dad, your dad) Oh yes she did Holly Holliday: Uh! Whhhy? Uh! Whhhy? Uh! Whhhy baby? Oh! I love you oh! I still love you. Oooh! ALL: I see you driving 'round town With the guy I love and I'm like, Forget you! (Santana: forget you, yeah) Oo, oo, ooo I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough (Santana: Uuh) I'm like, Forget you! I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya (Santana: Yeah you) Ha, now ain't that some shhhh? (ain't that some shhhh?) And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best (Santana: Whish you the best) with a... Forget you! Oo, oo, ooo. Video thumb|300px|left Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 2 Kategorie:Spoiler Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes Kategorie:Solos von Artie Kategorie:Solos von Holly Kategorie:Songs New Directions